MUGEN Database talk:Manual of Style
As far as my opinion of a well developed page (if not overly so) see Vent/Aile. However, for the most part I approve, but I think it would be useful to have a link to the character and probably a description of that version (likes/dislikes sort of thing). Organization is going to be a big deal if you want to meet your goal so think about how things like a "Holy Ryu" in MVC format is going to fit into your guide realizing it has to be easy to understand, read, and do while allowing for flexibility. Things to remember: *Must be short and to the point *Must be clear and understandable *Must allow for flexibility *Charinfo boxes become difficult with multiple authors *Must be reasonable :Mevido 02:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) You are also probably going to want to change the name of it, additionally the only ways to force this is to get an over all consensus or change every article to fit it yourself (so you might want to tone down the A-type personality you have been demonstrating so far). Remember: *Requests are a lot more likely to be followed than demands (at least in a free labor environment) *The contribution rate is accelerating and even if this is all you ever did you probably can't do it alone. :Mevido 02:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) With the list of the different versions I will be planning on having a description for each one like "Holy Ryu" and such. I'm afraid that the Ryu article will take a long time to perfect due to him being one of the most made mugen characters. I think that I will modify the Ryu article to being the perfect example because it will have lost of info. (Slayer25769 02:50, December 14, 2009 (UTC)) Just a reminder that the common Street Fighter fighting formats are: *SF (classic) *SFT (Turbo) *SFA (Alpha) *CVS (Capcom Vs SNK) with an alt as SVC (SNK Vs Capcom) *MVC (Marvel Vs Capcom) If you can find one of each (and some weird others) you have done a good enough job (by the way please do Ryu I don't like how he turned out). Just stating this but, I am not exactly sure what the characteristics of these are (excluding MVC). As an extra sad note Akuma and Ken Masters will be no easier. Mevido 03:05, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Download Links The rules on this page are starting to shape up nicely for the character section however, we are still missing sections on Stages, Motifs, Authors, others, and download links. Since the last one is fairly important I decided to contribute an example set here. If no one responds negatively I will tentatively add this section to the actual page in about three days. Download Links Note: For use as an example website URL I am using http://link.com this is probably a website so I am using the no wiki option in parts to prevent linking there. Direct Download Links "Direct Download Links" should always be labeled as "A Direct Link" in some sort of clear way and only be used under at least one of the following conditions *the Author permits it and a note is visible on the page labeling it as "An Author Approved Direct Link" *the website is remarkably difficult to navigate (reasons include oriental language use and difficult layout), permission should be obtained first (failure to comply with the second portion constitutes bandwidth theft and is a poor practice), and the website is credited unless they do not want the credit. Download Links Type1: "Close Proximity Links" *"Download Links Type1" should lead to a "close proximity" of the actual download link and only if the site does not "actively disapprove" or is "members only" *"Download Links Type1" should follow the format: object name "by" Author Name/s". Get it" here see ryu for examples Download Links Type2: "Right Website Links" These lead to the main page of a website and the user has to navigate to the correct portion of the site themselves. For an example of when to use these go to The Mega Man Project and while watching the "address box"/URL navigate the site to the M.U.G.E.N characters section. *"Download Links Type2" should only be used if it is not possible to get a "close proximity" link *"Download Links Type2" these should follow the format: object name "by" Author Name/s". Get it at" WebSite Name see ryu for examples Download Links Type3: "Copy this" These are links that require that you copy the URL into your address box (a reason for this is the site blocks "Links from external sources"). They are often either "Direct Download Links" or "Download Links Type1". *These should not be here unless you get permission from the hosting site, make a note on the page next to the "Link"as to whether it is direct or indirect (type1), make a note that you got permission from the the hosting site, and give credit to the hosting site unless they do not want it. *"Download Links Type3" should follow this format "Here is the DOWNLOAD URL copy and paste it into your web browser http://link.com" or "Here is the URL copy and paste it into your web browser http://link.com" note: the first specifies it is a Direct Download Link and the second does not making it an example for a "Download Link Type1" equivalent. --Mevido 04:32, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I noticed some minor typos so I fixed them.--Mevido 00:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Charinfo tag The Charinfo tag is a useful tag I ripped from the Mac OS X Wikia. I am placing the sections about it. --OpenBSDWiki 06:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC) To Long? The Manual of Style is getting really long and is not even close to complete yet. I am not going to do anything about it this time but our manual of style is longer than a lot of Wikipedia pages. Oh, and it is about 20% done. In order to be complete it should cover characters (check), stages (no), motifs (no), projects (no), creators (no), links (needs updated for the info boxes), and the new info boxes (no). Even with only one paragraph a piece that is 7 paragraphs (about 1 and 1/2 pages to 3 pages). You might want to try one or more of the following: * scale down the detail in the in the Manual of Style. * separate the categories in to new pages and have this one serve as a hub. (Manual of Style:characters page has the rules on how to set up characters and there appropriate info box.) I could help if you want. -- Mevido 02:02, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Concept Art being used One thing I have realized is that concept art is being present on articles that are for characters that only have 1 or 2 different versions. I think concept art should not be present for characters that don't have more than 4 versions created. Examples would be Diddy Kong, Bowser and Jigglypuff. If only less than few exist a picture of their sprite should be the main picture since it is more informative. An ideal article showing this would be Adon or Captain Falcon. Something with billions of creations such as Ryu, Goku or Mario should have a concept art as the main picture and have pictures of the different versions on the bottom. - Slayer25769 16:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. OpenBSDWiki 20:04, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : As do I. Mevido 23:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC)